Truly important
by NekoIzaya-Chan
Summary: Izaya Orihara is having really normal and boring day, until he receives a phone call from an unknown number he doesn't recognize. The day turns from better to worse, as Izaya learns the identity and motive of the caller. This phone call could change Izaya's whole life, at worse even end it. Izaya & Shizuo friendship/romance depending on the reader. Oneshot.


Hello everyone~ ＼（＾▽＾）／  
This is my first fanfiction to be published, so I'm kind of nervous (*´∀`*) I might publish another story sometime soon (I have plenty on my computer, but not all of them are that good (*´・ｖ・)). Anyway, be gentle with me ^^  
Please review and tell me how I could improve my writing :3  
Now enjoy!~~-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Izaya was sitting in his room, chatting on the Dollars' chat room, leaking destructive information to the internet and studying more about his so precious humans. It was just a normal day on the Orihara's life, nothing abnormal or interesting. He was thinking maybe taking a walk to Ikebukuro, so he could meet one certain blonde bartender to entertain him. Maybe that would make his day even a little bit more interesting. He was just about to stand up and get ready to leave, when his phone started to ring. He picked it up from the table, and looked who was calling. The number was, oddly, unknown to him. He answered, wondering who was calling to him.

"Orihara Izaya speaking~ How can I help you?" He answered on a cheery tone.

"Hello, Orihara-san. I wonder if you remember who I am?" Izaya thought a bit. The voice, the style of speaking...

"Nomura-san, is that you?" Izaya remembered this man. Izaya once sold information about him, and that resulted on him losing his job, wife, house and money. Practically his whole life. Izaya didn't like this one bit.

"He, you know your people well. And you probably figured out all ready the reason I'm calling."

Izaya smirked. At least this man didn't think he was stupid. "Yeah, I did. So, what do you want?"

He heard Nomura's laugh. "Well, I will now ask you a few questions, but you don't have to answer them."

Izaya was silent. What did this man want?

"Question 1: Who is or are the most important people to you?"

Izaya felt cold sweat on his back. This wasn't good at all. He thought about his little sisters.

"Question 2: Now what would you do, if they were in trouble?"

Izaya felt his heartbeat racing. This was actually bad. What had this man done to Mairu and Kururi?

"Question 3: You must recognize these voices, right?" Izaya listened closely,

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Don't come here, don't worry we're fine! We- Ough! That HURT why did you- ouch, stop it!" Mairu? She was.. crying?

"Nii.. stay... ugh, pain! (Iza-nii, don't come here, just stay there! Ough, hurts!") Kururi?

Izaya was just about to say something, but Nomura's voice returned.

"And now, Question 4: If there's something going on in a place where my wife killed herself, would you show up in time, let's say, in ten minutes?"

Izaya's heartbeat was abnormal, he was sweating more than ever. His sisters were in danger because of him...

"Now, Orihara-san," Nomura continued. "We are watching you. Anything you try we will notice. Ten minutes, or you doing something you shouldn't, and both girls are dead. Got it?"

"Yeah..." Izaya said quietly. What now?

"Well, I'll see you soon, Orihara-san."

And the call ended.

Izaya just stood there.

His mind wasn't working.

This wasn't supposed to be this way.

He was Orihara Izaya. He was supposed to be in control of everything. He wasn't supposed to be blackmailed.

Well, that wasn't the case today.

Izaya cursed, got his jacket and ran out. He had to be fast, or else, Mairu and Kururi..

No, he wouldn't think about that.

Izaya ran as fast as he could. It was raining and he got cold really fast, but this wasn't the time to think about that. He hat to get there fast.

Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned. "Of course", Izaya thought. "Of course he had to be here just now, when Izaya didn't have time for him.

Shizuo.

Maybe he wouldn't notice, if Izaya didn't make that much noise.

But that was just stupid hoping.

"IIIIZAAYAA! Didn't I tell you never come to Ikebukuro ever again, eh, Izaya-kuun?"

Izaya bit his lip. He didn't have time for this right now.

"Hey Shizuo.." Shizuo wondered, why use his name and not the usual "Shizu-chan"?

"I'm sorry, but can we do this sometime else? I really have somewhere I have to go."

Shizuo smiled an evil smile, and pulled a stop sign out of the ground.

"You're just gonna destroy someone else's life, and I will not let you go, Iza-"

"Shizuo." Izaya interrupted with very serious tone. "If you won't let me go, my sisters are gonna die, got it? I'll even let you beat me later or something, but now, just PLEASE let me go!"

Shizuo was shocked. What? His sisters were in danger?

"Uh... okay, I guess?"

And Izaya ran off before Shizuo could say anything else, still trying to understand what was going on.

Just in time he arrived to the warehouse. He was breathing heavily from running so fast. Still out of breath, he opened the door. He stepped in, and after his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw Nomura sitting in the middle, surrounded by maybe hundreds of people. Next to him were Izaya's little sisters, tied up.

"Mairu! Kururi!" Izaya shouted. They were alive... He was so happy.. so happy..

"Ah~ Welcome, Orihara-san. About the time you arrived. And don't worry about your sisters, they're fine."

Izaya was finally catching his breath. He looked around, and made a conclusion that there was no way for him to beat all of the guys here without getting Mairu and Kururi hurt.

"Now, Izaya-san. I'm sure you didn't come here unarmed, so..." He waved for few strong-looking man. "Check him and tie him up."

Izaya didn't resist at all. They took away his switchblade and all the blades from his jacket and then tied him up. After that Izaya raised his head and laid his eyes on Nomura.

"And now, you better let my sisters go. I'm here like you wanted." Izaya said sharply. That made Nomura smile evilly.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm not as cruel as you, Orihara-san, so I will let your sisters go. They haven't done anything to me at that matter. But only after a while, they might call the police or something, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Nomura clearly enjoyed the moment fully.

"Okay, now spit it out, Nomura! What do you want from me?!"

"Well nothing too complicated," Nomura said still smiling. "Just to see you suffer greatly and die. You see, because of you all of our lives were ruined. Oh, Orihara-san, you step on a lot of peoples toes... And now, it's time you have to pay for that."

Izaya gulped. Of course. So, he was gonna die here in front of her sisters. How nice.

For the first time in ten years he was scared. Like totally scared. Only thing Orihara Izaya was scared of was death. And he was gonna face it now. He would have cried, if he could. He hadn't cried for such a long time, he didn't even remember how to do it. He was so used of hiding his emotions and wearing the "mask", that it was natural. No one could see his fear right now. And maybe that was good.

But he really was scared. He was afraid when those people all started walking towards him. He wanted to cry when he felt pain all over his body. He just wanted to end. Everything slowly started to turn red. Blood. Blood everywhere. And pain. Lots and lots of pain. "Oh somebody," Izaya thought. "please just end this..."

-o-o-

Shizuo was running. Even he could have seen that something was wrong. Izaya had clearly been scared, and that was unnatural. He had to find the flea, he just had to. If he could prevent whatever was going to happen, it was all right. "But why," Shizuo wondered. "Why do I want to rescue him? I hate him, don't I?"

He had started to follow Izaya almost immediately after the flea ran off, but he ran so fast Shizuo had lost him. He was sure the raven had ran this way, but where? He could be anywhere, what if something happened, what if he wouldn't get there on time, what if- Heck, why did he even care!?

Shizuo was confused, tired and angry. He wanted to find the informant, wanted to save him, and yet wanted to kill him so badly. Everything was just so confusing.

Suddenly he heard something. A loud scream. He stopped. Where? Where did the voice come from? He listened. Nothing. Just silent old empty place full of unused storehouses. And then again, screaming, like someone was tortured. Shizuo's eyes winded. That voice he would recognize everywhere. He ran towards the sound, and it became louder and louder and louder... until he was in front of the building it came from.

The screaming stopped. Shizuo took a few deep breaths, and pressed his ear on the door. A lot of voices came from inside, whining, laughing and crying.

"So, how does it feel now, Orihara-san? Enjoy it? Well, do not worry, everything will be over soon when we sent you to Hell!"

Shizuo kicked the door open. There were at least hundred men, all had weapons of some sort. In the corner was Izaya's sisters, Mairu and Kururi, both crying their eyes out. And in the middle of everything, bruised, beaten and bloody Orihara Izaya.

Shizuo was filled with rage. And no longer he could control himself.

-o-o-

Izaya slowly opened his eyes. The pain was away. Did that mean he was dead? He was glad. Of course he truly was afraid of death, but the pain had ended. How happy he was about that. He saw light above him, and a blonde figure.

"An.. angel..?" Izaya asked weakly. He saw the angel smile so beautifully it hurt his eyes.

But wait. No. This was wrong. Angels lived in Heaven, and he was supposed to go to Hell. It was impossible. He had ruined many peopled lives, killed some and done everything bad. He could never go to Heaven.

And then he saw something else out of place. The angel was crying. But angels don't cry. It was wrong. Unnatural. He tried to raise his hand, tried to wipe those tears away.

"Don't.. cry.." He whispered. He tried to smile.

"Sorry Flea, to ruin your daydream," Izaya heard a familiar voice. "But you're not dead, nor are you in Heaven. How could you even think you'd ever get there being the bastard you are?"

Now Izaya opened his eyes fully and focused them on the character sitting next to him.

"Shizu..chan..?" Izaya asked, and couldn't, nor even wanted to hide his confusion.

"Yep, that's me. And don't worry about Mairu and Kururi, they're a little bit shocked but other than that quite all right." Shizuo smiled a little. Izaya painfully lift himself up, and saw a lot of blood and bodies in the building they had been in.

"Shizu-chan.. Did you rescue me?" Shizuo's face got all red, and he looked to the ground.

"Well, yeah. I did. I started running after you, and then I heard you screaming from there, and beat all the guys who were torturing you." Shizuo sounded a bit ashamed. And Izaya didn't wonder why. He felt tears in his eyes.  
"Ah..." he thought. "So I CAN still cry.. what a surprise.." He watched Shizuo, who looked shock from the emotion Izaya was showing, tried to understand. But he didn't. The raven felt mental breakdown coming. He hadn't cried in ten years, so this would be tough for him. He looked Shizuo in the eyes.

"Shizu-chan... why? Why did you help me?" Izaya asked with tears already flowing from his eyes. "You hate me, you should have just let me die..."

Shizuo pouted. "Well, I just didn't want you to die. I don't quite understand it myself either." He coughed a little bit, beat red and spit out, "I just care about you, that's all."

Izaya was shocked. What? Shizuo cared about him?

"Shizu-chan, I..."

Shizuo raised his hand, interrupting Izaya's speech.

"I am the only one who is allowed to hurt you, got it? Only me and nobody else." Shizuo smiled widely.

Izaya smiled. And this time it was a sincere smile. He was happy. So happy.

And then he realized something.

He wasn't afraid of death.

He was afraid of being and dying alone.

But now, he had one friend, who would always be there for him, always chase him, never forget him and one day be the cause of his death.

So he wouldn't be lonely.

He had Shizuo.


End file.
